Flower Crown
by crore
Summary: Lily plays with James' hair and he's not sure if he's happy about it or not.


Lily plays with James' hair and he's not sure if he's happy about it or not.

* * *

"Lily?" James Potter breathed, his head rested on Lily's legs as she leaned against the tree staring contently at the black lake.

Lily looked down, "Yes?" She whispered, her fingers delicately playing with James' hair.

"Sirius keeps telling me that my antlers are too big for my head." He pouted, hazel eyes looking innocently back at Lily'.

She smiled, "I think your antlers are perfect James."

Lily picked small daisies from the ground, and stuck them into his hair. James remained oblivious.

"Lily?" James says a few moments later.

"Yes?" Lily rolled her eyes.

James turned to look out at the black lake, "One day," He said, "We're going to go skinny dipping in the black lake."

"James." Her voice hardens, "I'm not going to go skinny dipping in the black lake."

"But Lily…" James whines, "It's what the muggles do when they're in a relationship."

Her head bows down, and she's close enough for James to count her freckles, "You're not going to see me naked." Lily says sweetly.

Lily looks back out at the lake, her hair dancing softly with the gentle breeze. Looking down, she braids stands of grass together and tucks them neatly in his hair.

"James." Lily says.

"Yeah?"

"You can go skinny dipping with your boyfriend."

He frowns, "But isn't Sirius currently dating our furry friend?"

"Right," Lily says, playing along. "Well then, I guess all three of you will have to go together."

"What about Peter?"

Lily added small poppies into James' hair, twirling the stems through his messy locks.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to just watch."

"Lily!" James says in fake outrage, "You know Peter has a girlfriend!"

She laughs, and James grins softly, his eyes staring adoringly at her. Lily bends down to place a light kiss on James' forehead.

"You know Lily…" James starts, "Sirius does have a small thing for our Remus."

Lily sighs, "Isn't it adorable. It's time he'd find someone decent to date."

"I know I've found someone beyond decent to date." James says cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" Lily asks, "and who's that?" She gently entwines leaves through the braided grass.

"Well, she's got a horrible temper," James dreamily said, "And she's incredibly smart." His hands came up to make gestures, "She's got the reddest hair I've ever seen." His voice suddenly grows serious, "I'm pretty sure it's because she comes from hell."

Lily slaps James' side playfully, "James!"

"But I love her the way she is." James quickly said, "Hell and all."

James chuckles, and the air grew comfortably silent.

"What time is it?" He asks.

Lily checks her watch, "Oh damn." She says, "Transfiguration with Mcgonagall is in a few minutes."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans." McGonagall sternly said as they entered the classroom.

Lily looked slightly red from all the running, and James... well James' hair had a dozen flowers stuck in his hair, a few of their stems twirled through a very delicate grass braid and leaves hung from the sides, about the break off and fall to the ground.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence at last." McGonagall continued, "Please take your seats."

The whole class stared gaping at James, and James who still remained oblivious waved at Sirius and Remus who sat beside each other.

Sirius snapped out of his stare, giving James a thumbs up and motioning at his own hair and winking.

"And Potter," McGonagall walked back towards the front of the class, "I'm not sure your new hair-do will be suitable for school." She secretly smiled.

James' hand immediately came up to his hair, and Lily walked confidently to her desk knowing completely and absolutely what was going on.

"Lily." He growled, and he slumped down onto his chair sending glares at the back of her head.

* * *

"Ah James!" Sirius exclaims as they walk down the corridor. Lily had joined her friends; sending sneaky glances in James' direction. "May I ask, where did you get your new look?" He grins.

"Oh shut up Padfoot." James scowls.

"I believe it's from the early ages," Remus offers.

Sirius reaches up the ruffle Remus' hair fondly, "You always come up with the best conclusions Moony."

"Lily did this to me." James says miserably.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it." Sirius replies. "Oi! Evans!" He calls.

Lily walks over, a smile twitching to crawl onto her face. "Yes Black?"

"Can I have one?" He asks, and James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Have one of what?"

Sirius points excitedly at James' nest of plants, "A garden on my head of course."

"Why?" Lily says, flicking a strand of hair floating in front of her face.

"Well, because your lovely boyfriend loves his so much. I'm getting rather jealous."

They enter the great hall and walk down the Gryffindor table slowly.

"We'll see." Lily says, "Bye James!" She reaches up to plant a quick kiss on his lips, heading towards her friends.

"I love you!" James calls back sarcastically.

"I love you too!" Lily yells before skipping to her friends, "oh and Sirius?" She turns back, "James is interested in planning a skinny dipping event with you and your boyfriend."


End file.
